Vlads Revenge
by dannyphantom92
Summary: set after PP. Vlad is furious with everyone knowing his secret, and he wants to get revenge on Danny, and kill Jack. He finds a way out of space and returns to amity park, to get what he wants. Warning may contain spoilers from PP
1. Thoughts of Revenge

Heres my second fanfic. I know I didn't finish my other story but I will.

This Takes place after PP

Disclaimer-I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does.

Summary- Vlad is furious with everyone knowing his secret, and he wants to get revenge on Danny, and kill Jack. He finds a way out of space and returns to amity park, to get what he wants. How far will he go? Find out in my story, "Vlads Revenge".

Note to everyone-I hear a lot that after PP, Vlad rethinks what he has done and wants to be good, but in my story, he is still full of rage and anger, and of course still evil, so he won't become good in this story, although it is a good idea that vlad would rethink everything, and ask for forgiveness. So heres chapter 1. Enjoy. And please review! Thx!

**Chapter 1- Thoughts of Revenge**

**General POV**

Vlad was sitting on a random space rock floating in space.

"Oh Fudge Buckets!"

The Diastroid(as they called it) hit Vlad and the rock he was sitting on.

"Ouch!" he yelled, rubbing his head. He couldn't fly in space, and the rock he was sitting on was destroyed.

"Butter biscuits!" Luckley there was another rock floating nearbye, and he reached for it and sat down.

"I hate this place, and how will I ever get out of here?"

Vlad put his face in his arms and sighed.

"I will find a way out of here somehow. I wonder how Daniel is doing. I also wonder if he has also revealed his secret? Hmm... Nope. He's to much of a coward to reveal himself as I did. I hate them all so much, except for Maddie, and possibly Daniel, If he'd just join me. I will find a way to get back to amity and I will make Jack regret what he has done for me (as you all know leaving him in space and causing the accident giving him ghost powers), and I will finally finish Danny Phantom for good!" He said with a smirk.

He saw a satellight near bye and saw an area where people worked. It looked like a little floating white room. He tried as best as he could to get to it and inside. After about ten minutes he got to it and looked inside. There was no one there, but an empty spacecraft.

"Ah hah!" He said with an evil grin on his face.

"Here I come Amity Park! For my Ultimate Revenge!"

He laughed evilly "Muahahahaha!"

Music starts playing-theme song cuts in

**Dp Theme Song**

**whisper**

**he's a phantom**

**danny Phan- Danny Phan- danny phantom**

**Young Danny Fenton he was just fourteen when his parents built a very strange machine**

**It was designed to view a world unseen**

**(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom)**

**When It didn't quit work his**

**folks they just quit then danny took a look inside of it**

**there was a great big flash**

**every thing just changed**

**his molecules got all rearranged**

**(Phantom Phantom)**

**When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair**

**and glowin green eyes**

**he could walk through walls**

**dissappear and fly**

**he was more unique than the other guys**

**and it was then danny knew what he had to do**

**he had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through**

**he's here to fight for me and you**

**(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom gonna catch em all**

**cuz he's danny phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's)**

**Danny Phantom**

Okay that was my first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of it.

My next update will be very soon. Promise! Thx everyone.

Next chapter- First Day for a hero

sorry fo the shortness


	2. First Day for a Hero

Here's chapter 2 everyone

came sooner than I thought, but I felt like writing another today and completed it. Yay!

Please review Thx!

Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does

**Chapter 2- First Day for a Hero**

Danny woke up to a suprise in his bedroom.

"Happy first day of school sweetie!" Maddie yelled

"yes son. first day of school after that whole disastroid thing" Jack said

Danny yawned. "Morning mom. Morning dad. And please don't remind me of the astroid thing. It reminds me of what i will have to deal with today at school"

"sorry son"

"How'd you sleep honey?"

"mom?dad? What time is it?"

"seven. Why do you ask?" Jack stated

"Awe man! I'm gonna be late for school. And on the first day! And it isn't because of a ghost attcak this time. Crud! Wheres Jazz?"

"oh...yah...right...school..."jack said."

Maddie then jumped in. "sweetie, Jazz had to leave early to talk to a college professor. Remember?"

"oh yah. Well I got to go. Love you guys. See ya later!"

"love you too" Jack and Maddie replied at the same time.

"Okay then. Going ghost!" Danny turned into his ghostly alter ego Danny Phantom and headed off to school.

"I still wonder how he kept it from us for so long" Maddie said curiously

"I don't know, but I got to admit that he is pretty clever, and a good liar."

"Jack!" she said

Outside Casper High

Danny flew into the nearest ally and transformed.(by habit) he walked to the front of the school and saw Sam waiting for him.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey."

"Are you ready for this. Oh and sorry I'm late."

"Thats okay. Lets do this then." they knew that Tucker was either in class or doing business being the Mayor.

Sam and Danny grabbed hands as they walked into the highschool. Everyone was staring at him, until their eyes laid on another person, a small hispanic girl who was waving at them and yelled across the hallway.

"Hey! Look who it is! It's the ghostboy! She ran up to Danny and puled him away from Sam.

"um...hi Paulina. um...can you please let go of me."

"Hi Danny." She made her eyes shine as she said that, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"sure. I'll let you go once we are in the classroom. I remember now. "Paulina Fenton!" she squeeked excitedly

Sam glared at him when she said that.

"I'll see you in class Danny" Sam walked away looking Jealous

Danny sighed. " um...okay...so we have Mr.Lancer's class first. And Paulina, seriously, please let go of me, and I said that only because I was into you, but now I'm not anymore. I'm into Sam, and we are dating now. Do you understand?"

"Sure." she said and they both walked up to Mr.Lancer's class.

"After you...Phantom." She said

Danny sighed to that

"um...Paulina. Do you mind NOT calling me that?"

"Okay silly."

Paulina went ot her seast and sat down. Danny saw Sam sitting now to far away from her and began walking in her direction when Dash stopped him.

"Hey Fenton! Or should I say Phantom."

"Dash I really prefer that you called me Fenton, or actually by my first name."

"Whatever. Look,..."he stuttered when he said his name"Danny, this is hard for me to say, because you used to e such a loser, but I have to tell you that...I um...I'm sorry for all of the times I wailed on you. You didn't deserve it, and I am soory for that." whew! I'm glad I got that off my chest! He thought

"Thanks for the gesture Dash. Means a lot to me that you actually apoloized to me. Thanks."

Dash sat down and Danny walked over and sat next to Sam.

"Sorry about earlier Sam" he whispered as Mr. Lancer walked in the class

"You know she came on to me" Danny whispered nervously.

He had never had a girlfriend before, except Valerie.

"I'ts okay Danny. Everyone knows your the Ghostboy now and your popular, and not to mention that Paulina's in love with Danny Phantom"

"Mr. Fenton. Ms. Manson. Are you finished so I can start my lecture for today?"

Both Sam and Danny nodded

Mr. Lancer started his lecture on romeo and juliet.

Danny was actually awake this time and paying attention. There hasn't been a ghost attack in over a week. Danny Just saved the world last week, and the ghosts decided not to attack for a while.

Danny was happy about this, but his mood drifted when his ghost sense went off. A blue mist flew out of his mouth and everyone noticed.

"Mr. Fenton. Is anything wrong?"

"Actually-"

he was cut off as Dani flew through the roof and landed next to him.

"Danny! I need your help!" She said nervously

All the students in the class were backed up in a corner

"Mr Fenton" Lancer said

"Do you know her? Who is she? And more Importantly Is she a good ghost?

"Calm down everyone. She's okay. I'ts a long story, but she's my clone made by Vlad, and yes I know it's weird that she's a girl clone of me."

"Danny, It's walker. He's after me. I was exploring in the ghost zone, and he came up to me and said I was tresspassing, and he sent his goons after me. I'm scared Danny. I've never fought im before, and he seems pretty powerful. Please help me Danny."

"Okay. Calm down Danielle. Don't worry. I'll protect you. Um... Mr. Lancer?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if Danielle stays with me while we're at school, in all my classes? I really don't know what else to do, cause I need to stay in school"

"That is fine Mr. Fenton" He jumped like everyone else when he saw Danielle Transform into human.

Duh! If she's his clone, that means she's half ghost like him. Right. Lancer thought.

The rest of the day went okay. No sign of Walker anywhere. Walker didn't know she was half ghost too, so he never found her.

. Danny got a lot of attention that day, but Sam and Danny ignored it and they became an official couple since they were going out now. Tucker was always stuck doing Mayor business. Danielle evenually left after a the day sayin that it was probaly safe now, but she would come back if there's any trouble. Ghosts started flying back in and out of the ghost zone now, and Danny was back on duty.

Danny thought everything was going to be okay now, but it actually wasn't. He didn't know that Vlad was planning revenge behind his back. He still thought he was still stuck in space, but he wasn't.

Danny and Sam tried to walk home together in peace, but lots of people followed them so they could be around Danny, but Danny decided to fly her home instead. Still no sign of Tucker.

"Thanks for the ride Danny." Sam said as they landed in her room. Sam kissed him on the lips, and Danny blushed.

"your...um...welcome" Danny wasn't used to being Sam'd girlfriend. He blushed again and left.

He phased into his livingroom and startled his parents.

"Woah. Danny. You startled us dear."

"Yah. We still need to get used to that son"

"Sorry mom. Sorry dad. I didn't mean to do that. I'm going to put mystuff away then I'm goin on patrol. Okay?"

"sure Danny my boy. Can we come?" Jack said

"um..i think it would be best if you stayed here tonight."

"awe come on son. If would be fun. Fighting ghosts. Like father, like son."

"come on dad. Your not even sure there's going to be a ghost attack"

"alright. Fine. But can we come next time? Please?"

"ugh. Maybe. I gotta get going."

"bye sweeetie!"

"bye son!"

"Okay guys. Love you"

"Love you" both parents said at the same time

Danny had no trouble on patrol that night, but Vlad was just about finished planning.

If only he knew.

Okay, thats the end, but please review. The next chapter will have some real action in it. I promise.

Thx for reading.

Next chapter will be posted soon. Promise.

Oh and i changed it around a little if you didn't notice. But I am typing the next chapter up today.


	3. Day 2 and Plans

Heres chapter 3

disclaimer-I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does.

**Chapter 3 -Day 2 and Plans**

Vlad has just reached earth and landed right outside amity park.

"Hmm. Bad place to park. If someone notices me-"

"bark bark!"

"what the!"

a small little chiwawa was standing next to him barking for attention."

"ohh I don't have time for you!" he said angrily

he sent an endoplasmic ray at the puppy sending it flying to the other end of the city.

"now, back to what I was doing. Hmm. It seems that i will have to go home to see whats changed and see if i still have my weapons."

he got back in the spacecraft and flew to Wisconsin

Back to Danny

The famous Trio was walking down the streets on their way to school.

"What do you mean you got fired!" Sam yelled

"I don't know. They just said that it was too weird to have a kid running the town, and they said I was too young. But now they are going to have another election to find a new Mayor."

"hey Tuck. Don't worry. You'll become mayor again some day again. And besides, now you have enough time to help me and Sam kick ghost butt." he slammed his fist into his hand as he was saying that.

"awe come on guys. It was loads of fun. Also i didn't have to go to school for a while"

Sam looked up at him. " they would've made you go later anyways. Anyways, lets get off this topic now."

"at least it was fun while it lasted." Tucker frowned

"hey danny. Hows Danielle? I mean after what happened at school with her yesterday"

"oh she's fine I guess. I can't believe she's afraid of walker though. But to give her credit, it was her first meeting with him, and I was scared too when i first met him."

"dude? Did walker find her?"

"no."

"thats good, cause the least you need now is to go on a search and rescue mission in the ghost zone" Sam said

"your right Sam"

The trio just reached the front of the school when Danny's ghost sense went off.

"crud! I'm gonna be late for school!"

"don't worry about it dude. The teachers will understand."

"be careful!" Sam looked at him them gave him a kiss on the cheek."

"okay, Going Ghost!"

"go get em Danny!" a small Hispanic girl by the name of Paulina yelled as she saw him transform.

Then a crowd notice also and started chanting his name.

"Danny! Danny! Danny!..."

"this is going to take some getting used to." Sam said as Danny flew up into the sky

"you got that right Sam" Tucker said

Back to Vlad

"Ahh, my old mansion. Looks the same. I better go check it out."

he walked inside his mansion to find the dairy king floating around and WHAT! He was cleaning up the place.

"what are you doing to my house!"

It's my house. Don't ya know."

"I don't care, now disappear!"

"okay, but youve done bad things. Things that may not be able to be forgiven. Don't ya know, and maybe you should apologize" The dairy king disappeared out of site.

"I will not apologize! I will nt be forgiven, everyone will hate me, and I will be hunted forever." Vlad sighs

"now, on to my master plan." he looks around and then fly's into his mansion.

"Ha! Just as I left it. Those fools forgot about my mansion, and now I still have all of my weapons, and now I can put my plan into action. Once i find everything of course."

He thought in his head, stupid Dairy King. You just had to straighten everything up didn't you. Now i can't find any of my weapons! Ugh!

Back to Danny

Danny had just landed on the ground with the thermos in his hand, and transformed into Danny Fenton.

"Alright Danny!"

"Way to go Fent-Dork!, I mean Fenton!"

"Ya, way to go" Sam said kinda sad

"Awe, cheer up Sam. Skulker is gone, and now he can't harm anyone."

"dude" Tucker said. "good job"

"thanks guys"

"Danny!" Paulina screeched as she came running up to him giving him a hug.

"My hero." Tucker chuckeled

"Paulina unexpectedly(well at least for some people maybe) she went up to Danny's face and pulled his closer, and kissed him on the lips."

everyone around them gasped

"come on Tucker, we're leaving, but first..."

Sam ran up to Paulina and pulled her away from Danny and punched her in the face.

Valerier just walked in on the scene, and gasped at what she saw.

"hey what was that for!?" Paulina screamed with anger

"for kissing my boyfriend you shallow little witch!"

"uh! How dare you call me that!"

Then they both jumped at each other and started to fight.

"come on guys, I mean girls. Break it up!" Danny yelled at them, but they kept fighting.

Valerie decided to step in. she jumped between them and tried to pull them apart, but it didn't work so she jumped out of the way.

"Lord of the Flies! What is going on here?" Mr. Lancer stepped in.

both girls backed away from eachother

Paulina had a broken nose and a scratched up face, and Sam just had a few bruises.

"Detention! Both of you. My office. After school. Today. Now everyone get back to class!"

everyone followed Mr. Lancer back into school and left into their classes.

"Geeze Sam! What was that all about" Danny whispered to her when they sat down.

"forget it Danny"

"oooh! Looks like someones getting jealous"

"Tucker!!!" they both whispered at eachother

"sorry"

In Gym class

"Everyone! Partner up!" Ms Tetslaff said to everyone

"today we are going to do some partner exersises"

Danny, Sam and Tucker stared at each other, but everone else was staring at Danny.

" I call being Danny's Partner!" someone in the crowd said.

Everyone rushed up to him and they all were telling eachother that they were" Danny's partner.

Sam and Tucker just sighed.

"guess we should partner up huh." Tucker said

"I guess so"

they both walked away from Danny and the rest of the class.

"Sam! Tuck! A little help!?"

Ms. Tetslaff spoke up.

"everyone break it up now!" at least someone chose their partner, she thought.

"I eill choose who will be Mr. Fenton's partner. Hmm." she looked around andpointed to a muscular blond boy standing in the front of the crowd.

"Dash Baxter. You will be his partner for today, since oyu both seem to be very strong young men. Now the rest of you, start pairing up!"

after everone paired up they started to do things lke throwing a madicine ball back and forth, doing the barrel walk and doing pushups and sit ups.

"man Fenton, your... um pretty strong" Dash said passing the medicing ball back to Danny

"not as strong as I am when I'm ghost."

"so I have to ask, so that was you when we got shrunk?"

"yes Dash that was me" He passed the ball back to Dash

"wow, your amazing dude" Dash said thing about all of the times Danny saved him

"yeah yeah. Whatever. It's no big deal"

**Over with Sam and Tucker**

"SO what do you think they are talking about over there tucker?

"don't know, and I don't really care. Dash is probally still freaking out about learning Danny's secret. Probally nothing to worry about."

"yeah, your right Tucker. Probally nothing to worry about. It's not as if there talking about dropping us as friends and agreeing to become one of them"

"Sam! How can you say that? Or most importantly think that. We have been friends with danny as londg as I can remember, and we know him better than that. He won't betray us like that. You know it."

"yeah, you right"

"yeah, cheer up Sam. At least he didn't get partnered up with Paulina. Right?"

"yeah, I would have screamed if she would have got to be partners with him. Would have probaly got into another fight with her."

They both laughed

After gym class, school was over for the day (I'm really not sure on which class they have last, so I just made it gym)

The Trio was on their way home when the Fenton RV pulled up to them.

Jack got out and pulled Danny into it, leaving Sam and Tucker behind.

"come on Danny. Time to do some family ghost hunting! Hi tucker! Hi Sam! See you two... um next time you come over"

"sorry guys. I don't think i have much of a choice here" he gave them an apologetic look.

"It's fine" sam said

Sam started pulling Tucker down the street with him

"thanks mom. Thanks dad" Danny said srcastically

"now Sam and Tucker are probally mad at me fr ditching them like that."

"sorry sweetie, but I'm sure they'll forgive you-"

"besides son, we have to go ghost hunting together today. Were going hme to pick up Jazz right now."

"But Jack shouldn;t we let her finish her college thesis paper. I mean she's working hard for college and we don't want tp screw it up for her"

"right Maddie!"

"yeah, just likeyou screwed me up" danny folded his arms

"come on. Lets go! Jack said as they drove off

Danny grabbed onto the car seats holding on for his life.

"Sam, don't you have detention with Mr. Lancer?"

"Oh my gosh! I forgot. see you later Tucker!"

Back to Vlad

"Ah hah!" I've found you

"now I finally have everything I need to put my plan in action-"

"oh, and what is this?"

He looked down and saw a small device laying on one of his tables.

"this could come in handy"

he picked it up and pocketed it

"amity park, here i come."

well thats that chapter. How'd you like it. A little paulina/sam in it. Fuuny huh? Thats the acton in this I promised in this chapter. Well can anyone guess the item that Vlad found. He used it in Maternal Instincts. Well please review and I promise I will post the next chapter soon.

Thx for reading!

Next chapter Detention


	4. Detention

Heres chapter 4. i hope you enjoy it. There is a little vlad at the end of this chapter, but not much. I promis the next chapter will have lots of vlad, but for now, heres this chapter.

**Disclaimer-I do not own dp, butch hartman does**

**Chapter 4-Detention**

**Sams POV**

After Danny took off with his parents, I ran towards Casper High, hoping I wouldn't be in too much trouble. When I arrived, I saw Paulina sitting at her desk, playing with her nails. Mr. Lancer walked in the room and walked over to where I was standing, and he looked angry.

"Ms. Manson, would you care to explain your tardiness?"

I stuttered for a moment.

"I...uh...forgot." It was the truth. Mr. Lancer then sighed

"Ms. Manson, wpuld you please take a seat next to Paulina?"

"Paulina!? Why do I have to sit next to her?"

"So you two can work out your differences, and put them aside, and I think you two can become very good friends. Thats what today is all about, you two learning to get along."

"Friends?!" Both Paulina and I said together

"Ugh, whatever. Lets get this over with" I said quietly to myself.

"Alright ladies, now your detention is an hour long. I will be in the room next to this one listening, and if things get out of hand, well then, you should know what happens next."

"yes sir!" Paulina said

"This is our only detention right? I mean I can't stand to talk to this loser for an extra hour tomarrow."

"Ms. Sanchez! You two will have another detention tomarrow if you two don't make this work. Now please lets start already."

Mr. Lancer waked out of the room.

"Great!" I thought "I have to spend a whole hour with her." I look over at her with discust

"well, I guess I could try to make this work. She might not be all that bad after all. Ugh, what am I saying?"

"Alright loser" Paulina said "lets get this over with"

"Fine" I said

"Now to start with a question." I thought "hmm, what sould I ask, hmm..."

"Paulina, why are you constantly trying to steal Danny away from me?"

"Because I don't think you deserve him, your a loser."

"Really Paulina. Is that your excuse? If were going to make this work, you need to tell the truth."

"I am"

"fine then" we bith crossed our arms, an then after two minutes of silence, she shifted in her seat nervously and spoke up.

"The truth is... I'm jealous. There I said it. I'm jealous of you and Danny. I mean I treated him like crud, and then Danny Phantom appears, ad then I like him and think he's the coolest guy ever, and I didn't know I was treating him like that, and now he hates me, and likes you."

"wow Paulina. That must have taken a lot of guts to say that, but Paulina, Danny doesn't hat eyou, he's just not into a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with you. Just because he won't go out with you, and ignores you a lot, doesn't mean he hates you."

"Thanks Sam" Paulina Smiled and sat up straight.

"Your welcome." Sam shifted in her seat as Paulna said her next words.

"Sam, I can't believe we're actually getting along. I can't believe it. Mr. Lancer was right. This type of thing does work."

"Yeah, me either. Your not as bad as I thought yo were."

"Thanks I guess" she said, and we both giggled a little.

"Sam, I promise I'll leave Danny alone for now on."

"Really?" I said confused

"Yep. I realized what I was doing wrong, but this still doesn't mean I won't go googly eyes on him when I see him."

We both laughed again.

"Thanks Paulina."

Then I thought for a minute, and

"I can't believe I'm saying this but" I said quietly to myself

I held out my hand to Paulina and asked "Friends?"

She smiled and agreed

"Friends."

"Want to go get a Nasty Burger after detention Sam?"

"Sure" I said

"shes still a little too preppy, but shes not that bad I guess" I thought

Mr. Lancer walks in clapping his hands

"Bravo ladies. Well done. I;m very proud of you too. Never in my days of teaching, have I seen to young ladies sort out their differences so easily like you two did. I'm very happy for you two."

Paulina and I just stared at him

"And with that, I am letting you out of detention early. You two may leave."

Paulina and I raced out the door and yelled

"Thanks Mr. Lancer!"

"It's what I do" he said to himself

Then we both headed to the Nasty Burger

**General POV**

It was now 8:00 PM, and Sam decided to head over to the Fentons to talk to Danny and tell him how her and Paulina became friends.

Meanwhile Tucker was at home, catching up on homework that he missed.

Danny wasn't there when Sam arrived so she sat there and talked to Jazz.

"Okay, wait, so your telling me that you became friends with that preppy girl called Paulina." Jazz was laughing really hard

"hey I know it's funny but-"

Danny and his parents walked through the front door.

"Hi honey! Hows your thesis going?" Maddie said

"Great mom, thanks."

"Okay Jazzypants, we'll be down in the lab if you need us." Jack said

Jack and Maddie raced downstairs

"ugh, man I'm tired." Danny said

"hey little brother. How did it go with them. I hope they didn't stress you out too much, and with that said, I think I'll be upstairs."

"Yah, thanks Jazz." Danny yawned

"Hi Sam"

"Hi Danny"

Danny spoke up

"so... we are all alone for once" Sam and Danny both blushed

"so...do you wanto to go on the roof?" Danny said

"sure" Sam said

"oh and you won't believe the day I had"

"tell me about it. I had a long day too."

Danny went ghost, and turnded both of them intangable, and flew them onto the roof.

Danny laid out a blanket he had just grabbed and laid it out on the ground.

(sorry, but I'm not gonna type every single word they say when they told eachother about their days)

"Wow Sam, I can't believe you and Paullina really straightened things out, and what schocks me the most is that you two became friends, and hung out at the Nasty Burger the reat of the day."

"yeah, I can't believe it either. It's too bad you and Dash didnt become friends."

"like thats going to happen in a million years"

they both laughed. What they didn't realize is that there was a pair of red eyes staring at them.

Then they both kissed

"Sam I'm really glad we're together. At first I thought it would ruin our friendship, but I was wrong."

"yes you were" Sam smiled

"It's just nice to sit up here at night, and stare at the stars."

"yeah, they are so pretty" Sam said

"yeah, you are" Danny said and they both blushed and then they kissed again

Vlad thought to himself. "So Daniel has got himself a girlfriend? Hmm. She will play right into my plan of action. Perfectly. Tomarrow I will strike, and when Daniel will least expect it."

Vlad did his evil Laugh, and then he flew off.

Okay theres chapter 4. please review and tell me what you think, and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible. I promise. Thhanks for reading, and don't forget to review.

Thx

oh wand I added a little more DXS for you guys. They had their romantic moment there. I'm not very good with those kind of scenes, but I made it wok as best as I could, so I hped you enjoyed it.

Next chapter

The Attack


	5. The Invention

Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I'm not that into writing stories that much, but I figured that when I get the time, i may write something if I feel up to it, and I feel I have to finish this story, and not leave you guys hanging, so again sorry.

**Disclaimer: I do not own dp, butch hartman does**

oh, and I decided to change the title because I had a really good idea, and well, I'm just making the story up as I go, but I hope you like it.

Chapter 5

The Invention

It was the morning after sitting on the roof star gazing when danny woke. He walked downstairs to find an empty house. Danny grabbed a glass of orange juice and sat down, until his suspicions got to him.

"Hello?" He got up and walked around the house

"Is anyone there?" he continued to search

"hmm, thats strange..."

the front door suddenly slams open, and Danny jumps with suprise seeing his mother there

"Hi sweetie!" Danny's mother called joyfully.

_"that figures" D_anny thought

"_your just getting paranoid Fenton_"

"Where have you guys been?"

Jack then jumped in the door

"shopping son!" he said, and then leaned in close to Danny

"I don't exactly like shopping, but, i got free fudge!" he wispered excitedly

"thats nice dad, but this early? This suprises me" Danny smirked at his parents

"oh, and before I forget, wheres Jazz?"

"don't worry Dan, shes got up early to go to the mall with her friends." Jack said

"friends? Jazz has friends?"

"She sure does son! And if you need me, I'll be down in the lab!" Jack strode off into the lab like he always does, but accidently tripping on the last step.

"oooh..." Danny and Maddie both said together

"I hope he okay" Danny said

"I think your father will be..."

"I'm okay!" Jack yelled from the basement

"alright" Maddie finished her sentence

Both Maddie and Danny stood there together in silence for a few seconds

Back to Vlad...

"This is perfect!" Vlad said as he looked a poster on a random brick wall

"I will make my move tomarrow, and youn Daniel will be too busy saving his girlfriend, I will be able to..." He stopped short in his words

"great!" he put his hand to his head.

"I'm turning into that idiot Technus, shouting my plans into the sky."

Back to the quiet kitchen...

"So... How was your little date with Sam last night?" Maddie asked calmly

"Last night?" Danny gulped and nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his hand

"he he, how'd you know about that?"

"Oh, sorry honey, but your father and I were about to call you in for supper, when we saw you two together. You two looked so happy and confortable together, we thought we'd leave you two alone."

"oh"

"so good, no spying then" he rubbed the back of his neck again.

"Of couse not!" Maddie smiled

"We Fentons never spy... unless it is absolutely necessary."

"right." Danny smiled

"I don't mean t be pushy, but you really love Sam, don't you?"

"um.. actually I do, but don;t tell anyone I said that. Okay?"

"It's a promise"

Danny smiled, and they both hugged before they heard Jack shout from the basement.

"Son come down here! I have something to show you! Actually give to you!"

"go ahead. He's waiting." She kissed him on the forehead, and they both smiled.

"coming dad!"

Danny ran down the stairs to be stopped by his dad, putting some wird bracelette-like device on his wrist.

"um, dad? Whats this?"

Jack smiled happily and said,

"I call this the Fenton Five For One."

"what?" Danny said confused

"The Fenton Five For One. This, son has five different useful techniques to help you, help us fight and hunt ghosts."

"uh huh" danny nodded, still confused

"This baby has the fenton genetic lock, and voice key set to your use only"

"Thats a nice feature" Danny said, starting to like this invention.

"so... what does it do"

Jack grabbed Danny's finger, and activated the wrist band, and it started to glow. Danny squinted, not knowing what was going to happen next.

"don't worry son. This will hurt only ghosts, or half ghosts like you, but doesn't hurt the person wearing it, or humans."

"okay, keep going" Danny nodded along.

"Okay this baby was just now activated, so you can use it."

"nice"

"okay the five features are...

Extra Thermos

Call for help

Snack Compartment (I got the Idea from avatar. Aangs new glider, with the snack part)

Ghost Locator

"cool dad, but a snack compartment? Extra thermos? Ghost locater? Explain please. And what about the fifth feature?"

"hold on just a minute son." Jack sat himself and Danny down and gave him a serious look.

"The extra thermos is just in case you break your thermos and need a new one. The call for help is self explanatory(did I spell that right?). "your mother and I are seconds away, as always. The snack compartment is just for if you get hungry. Knowing me, gost hunting builds up an nice hungry appetite."

Jack rubbed his belly, smiling, then changed back into serious mode.

"The ghost locator is to find ghosts that are hiding, like when you said that you can't sense certain ghosts like Vlad."

"Thats nice" Danny nodded

"The last thing is a ghost net/powerdown. You can use it to capture ghosts and power them down temporarly, but this stupid thing still has to get the bugs worked out of it, so you can only use the net/power down thing only once."

"awe, that bites, but it could come in handy" Danny then smiled

Jack then stood up and patted danny on the head.

"Thats my boy. Hunting and fighting ghosts. Following in your old man's footsteps."

Jack did the fake tears thing and walked away

"hmm, I think this will come in handy." Danny smiled and walked upstairs following his dad's path, so he can get ready and call Sam and Tucker, so they can go hang out at the nasty burger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, what did you all think? I have a new plan to end this story, but I made this little ad in to help, and not rush the story too much. I gave it a little bonding between Danny and his parents. There aren't going to be many more chapters, but maby a few more.

Once again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update, and I hope you all like my story.

One last thing. I want to thank all of my reviewers for the nice comments...

yumi2482

ElusiveVisionary

Miko in training

Dpcrazy

pottersparky

New Ghost Girl

Gingerstar14

Thanks again, for the nice reviews


	6. An Unexpected Suprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dp, Butch Hartman does.**

**Chapter 6**

**An Unexpected Suprise**

Danny followed his Father upstairs, and told his mother all about his new ghost gadget.

"It's very nice sweetie, but I think you better look outside." Maddie smiled.

"huh? Why..." Danny said giving a face of confusion as if something were wrong.

"Sam and Tucker are waiting outside for you."

"oh, well I guess I better get going then." He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door.

"love you!" Maddie called as she held her hand up against her cheek in happiness

"yeah, you too!" Jack then peered around the corner and smiled.

"Is it just me Maddie, or is our lives getting better and better every day?" he wrapped his hand around his wifes shoulder.

"I agree, things are much nicer now."

"Hey Sam. Hey Tuck. Hows it going?"

"Fine they both said together"

"Want to go hang out at the Nasty Burger?" Danny asked

"sure, but you won't believe what you'll see there dude." Tucker said

"What?" Danny said

"Oh just come on you guys." Sam said as she grabbed both guys and headed to the Nasty Burger

Five short minutes later...

"What the Heck is this? A Danny Phantom Phan club rally/ celebration to celebrate Our famous hero Danny Phantom and thank him for saving the world. Tee Shirts and other fun accessories will be sold. We are also counting on Danny Phantom himself to give a speech" Tomarrow morning at 10:00.

Danny read straight off the giant poster that was hanging on the window of the Nasty Burger.

"Nice huh?" Sam said

"NICE! I didn't even approve of this. Me? Giving a speech? And Tee's and toys being sold?"

He looked at Sam and Tucker a little Fustrated. And they looked back at him giving him the _This isn't goining to end well_ look.

"I was just being sarcastic Danny" Sam said as she giggled

meanwhile, Tuucker was peering inside the resturaunt.

"Hey guys! Come and look at this." Tucker said, and motioned them to come over and look.

"What the heck is going on here?" Danny asked confused

"looks like a Danny Phantom planning party" Sam said

"Hey Danny? You'll never guess who the two leaders of the club are." Tucker laughed

"Who?"

Sam looked over

"Paulina and Dash"

"Paulina and Dash?" Danny's eyes widened.

"thats a suprise" he said sarcasticly

"yeah, real supriseing dude. I think they're the ones who made up that whole rally thing for you." Tucker said

"yeah. No kidding" Danny glared at him

Sam just sighed

"well? Didn't we come here for something? Mean we didn't just come to stare at people through the window."

"Sams right Tuck. Lets go inside."

"better be careful. Dash might try beating you into a pulp. Just fo attention."

"yeah. I'd like to see him try." Danny laughed

"now that everyone knows my secret, I don't have to worry about him or anyone for a long time."

Sam and Tucker just looked at him, and all three decided to walk in. Just as they walked in Paulina was the first to notice them. Paulina and Dash were working on some banner for the rally the next day. Paulina squeeled happily and jumped up out of her seat. Dash just looked up, smiled, and then waved.

"hey Danny! Hey Sam! Hey um.."

"Tucker!" Tucker yelled in fustration.

"am I always going to be the geek around here?" he said quietly to his friends

"yeah" danny said while him and Sam both smiled

"but your our geek."

Tucker smiled back at them

"Sam! Do you want to help us with our decorations for the rally?" Paulina asked

"um... I don't know... I am kind of busy and.."

"go ahead Sam." Danny said as he nudged her forward

"we"ll meet up late and hang out"

"okay. Thanks guys." she hugged them both

"I'm not much for decorating, but I can sweeten up these posters with some of my dark bleek goth style."

"have fun." Tucker said

Danny nodded. Both Danny and Tucker walked off to the other side of the Nasty Burger and sat down after gettting their orders.

"Tomarrow is going to very interesting" Danny said.

"Yeah dude. Your going to make a speech. Are you nervous."

"actually, yeah. I have no Idea on what to say."

"Don't worry man. It'll be just like the speech you made telling the town and the world you plan to turn the disastroid intangible."

"yeah. Okay. It probally won't be that bad."

"don't worry Danny. We all have your back. If anything goes wrong, you have me, sam, tucker, jazz, and you parents. You even have most of the school."

"Thanks Tuck. That really helps."

Danny and Tucker got a suprise visit from someone unexpected.

"Hey Fenton." came a voice, as a figure of a person came into view.

"Valerie." Danny choked nervously.

"Danny. It's okay. I'm not mad at you. I promise. I just came to ask you if you knew about your rally tomarrow."

"yeah, but I just found out a little while ago"

Tucker looked at them like he felt left out.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone." Tucker said as he got up and started to walk away.

Danny stood up also.

Danny was starting to feel kind of bad for Tucker. Valerie was feeling the same way too. He was always the other friend, or other kid of the group who was a geek, and his only friends were Danny and Sam, while They both, themselves found a couple other friends.

"You know." Danny said to Valerie.

"I think you need someone to escort you to the rally. I mean like a date." Danny winked, and Valerie took the hint and nodded.

Valerie turned around and called out.

"Hey Tucker! Wait up!" With that, she ran off, and as she ran off Danny got pushed up ito a wall unexpectedly by a face he knew all to well...Jazz

"Danny." She said

"Hi." She spoke again and handed him what looked like a portfolio.

"what do you want Jazz. I was just about to go home and figure out what I;m going to do about tomarrow."

"thats what I came to talk to you about." She said

"thats great, but I think I have everything under control."

"look at this. I wrote out some possible topics for a speech. I also included some Ideas of things you coud do at the rally for fun."

"okay Jazz. I got it." he said in a annoyed tone

"I'm going home now."

Jazz pushed the Fenton thermos into his hands making Danny stuble back a few inches.

"oh, and you don't want to forget this."

"okay. Umm. Thanks jazz, but I actually haen't seen a ghost around for a few days. _And it's starting ot get me worried_" He though to himself.

Jazz walked off, and Danny headed outside, jumped up and Transformed into Danny Phantom. He then flew off into the irection of his house.

**Okay, well enough for this chapter. I think you all can guess whats going to happen next. I think that either the next chapter, or the one after that is going to be the last, so I hope you enjoyed it so far. I just want to apologize again for holding off for so long on this story, and I want to again thank everyone for the nice reviews.**

**The next chapter, as you might guess is called, The Rally.**

**Have Fun:)**


	7. The Rally Pt 1

Butch Hartman owns DP, I don't.

**Hey everyone! I'm finally back! Sorry It took like forever, but I lost interest. I got a very nice review (thx shrekyardigans) and I thought I'd might continue. I just read my story and Sorry about all of the crazy mistakes and jumping so much between everything, but I will try to fix that so it makes more sense, because I even got lost. I'm going to try my best in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. **

**The Rally**

**Pt. One**

**The Before**

Danny woke up the next morning a little suspicious.

"hmm…" he rubbed his head.

"I've had the weirdest feeling all week long. I wish I knew why?

"SURPRISE!!!" Danielle yelled as she jumped on top of him suddenly.

"Happy rally day!"

"um, Danielle? How long have you know about this rally thing?"

"When it was first planned of course. It was partially my idea bro. I told some of your friends that they should form a rally for you. I really thought it would be fun."

"Am I the only one besides Tucker and Sam that didn't know about this? Danny said irritated,

"Awe, cheer up bro! This is going to be fun!" Danielle said as she landed on the floor and changed back to human.

"Guess what? I am personally going to escort you to your rally." Danielle said with a smirk

"Alright then, can I get dressed then?" Danny said tiredly.

"oh, and what time is it?"

"9:00 AM"

"Really? I actually got up in time for something. Wow." Danny said as a smile formed on his face.

"See you in a few bro" Danielle said waving goodbye and walking out the door.

"Danni?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's my family?"

"They are already at town hall preparing the stage for you and your speech."

"Sounds good. Thanks."

Back to Vlad

"Hmm, this shall be very interesting, don't you think Walker?"

Vlad looked aver at his accomplice as they stood nearby to where the rally was going to held.

"Yes, It shall be. I can't wait to get my hands on that little punk and his cousin." Walker smirked.

"Just remember what I said Walker. You kidnap the girl and the cousin, not Daniel. He is mine. I will be the one to manipulate and test him. You do not touch the boy, you hear?" Vlad said in a serious tone.

"Fine. I will not touch the boy." Walker looked at Vlad in a disapproving tone.

Vlad then handed Walker a device that he had picked up earlier.

"Use this only when I give you the signal, okay?"

"Fine Walker said, and then stood there in his thoughts."

After a few seconds, he smirked.

"What in the world name are you smirking about?" Vlad said annoyed

He talked and acted serious about this. He wanted everything to be perfect, because he could not afford to lose another battle.

"Oh nothing boss" Walker said looking around.

"Great, now go do what I told you to do."

"I'm on it"

Vlad smacked his head.

" I hope I can trust this fool." Vlad frowned.

"I will not fail again! I will have my ultimate revenge." He threw his fist into the sky as is he was victorious.

"hm.." Vlad said thinking out loud

"I will need a backup plan if Walker seems to fail me again."

Vlad stood there for a few seconds before flying off into the sky, traveling to go set up his backup plan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam just finished getting ready and was putting on her choker necklace when she saw a green mist in her mirror.

"Huh? What is that?" Sam said confused.

Sam's grandmother yelled up to her

"Sam, are you ready yet? We've been waiting down here for a long time?"

"Um.." Sam stuttered when she saw an unfriendy figure in the mirror.

"I'll just meet you there, okay?"

"Okay! But Don't be late!"

You could hear in downstairs the sound of the door being closed.

"Don't you mean who's there little girl?" Walker chuckled

"I'm not afraid of you" Sam said staring into his eyes.

"I am not surprised. I have seen you before and… wait what am I doing? Just shut up already." Walker said frustrated. He pulled out a device Vlad had given him only a few days before when he first brought up his plan.

"Hey, what is that?" Sam said a little freaked

The device looked like a thermos, only it was blue in color, instead of green.

"Your worst nightmare" Walker said laughing and shooting it at Sam

The device sucked her in. Walker then flew off towards Danny's house.

"You better be right about her location" he said, looking at the thermos he was holding.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle was sitting on Danny's couch when she felt lightheaded. She saw a strange blue light, and noticed that she was being sucked into something similar to the Fenton Thermos.

"Huh? What's happening? How?" She said, and before she could scream for Danny, she was gone.

"Ha Ha Ha! My task is done!" He held the thermos in victory.

"Now to get back to my employer."

Walker flew off just when Danny walked out into his living room.

"Hm, I thought Danni was just here." He looked disappointed.

He then flew around the whole house looking for her. After about the third round, he noticed a note on the refrigerator. It said…

**Danny**

**Hey big bro! I'm really sorry, But I had to leave early to the rally to help out Sam. She called me and said it was urgent. She was preparing a surprise for you, and she needed me, so I will see you there!**

**Lil DP**

"Hm, that's really strange, and I still have that odd feeling in my chest that something is wrong. Oh well, I better leave before I'm late to my own party."

Danny crumpled up the note, and threw it in the trash and looked at the clock.

"hm, 9:30. I have plenty of time. Nice!" He smiled, but then frowned with all of the crazy thoughts in his head.

He turned intangible and flew out through the ceiling and towards town hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was sitting on what was a blob of nothing with her head in her knees.

"What was I thinking! Ugh! I should have had a stupid thermos with me!"

She lifted her head.

"I should have known something was wrong. Ghosts just don't be give you a small break for nothing, I mean yeah, there were a few ghosts, but not a enough compared to what it usually is."

She looked up into the blank sky of nothing.

"ugh! I just want to scream! I hate this! I should be out there helping Danny."

She sighed and then put her hear in her hands. She just sat there for a few minutes before she saw Danielle.

"Danielle!" She jumped up with surprise.

"Sam!" She Yelled in slight excitement.

"I am so glad to see you. Walker…" Sam cut her off

"I know, and now we need to find a way out of here. I think we are in a thermos"

"Yeah, Danny sucked me in his thermos for a joke a few weeks ago, and he said that there was no possible way out, except for someone letting us out from the outside."

"Well, thanks Danielle. Now I'm real determined to get us out." Sam said frustrated.

"Sorry, but it is hopeless." Danielle said with a fake smile, but then smirked

Sam smirked too. They were both thinking the same thing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Rally

Maddie was sitting on the side lines with Jack, on the verge of tears.

"Jack, my baby boy is growing up." She sniffed and brought a Kleenex up to her eyes.

"Awe, don't worry Maddie, he's still our baby boy. It's not like he's leaving us or anything. I would be devastated then."

Maddie smiled at him. And gave him a hug.

"Awe, thanks Honey. You always know what to say."

Mr. Lancer walked up to the happy parents and handed them a sheet of paper.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I have to tell you how remarkable I think your son is. I knew he was special since the moment I met him."

Jack and Maddie just looked at him, hearing this statement for the millionth time this week.

"I am proud to show you this certificate that I am going to give Mr. Fenton. It is a certificate of school honor. He will forever be remembered at Casper High. He will have a plaque and a picture on our school walls."

"That's great Mr. Lancer!" Maddie said delightfully.

"Yes it is great. I guess I will see you two at the rally then."

"Oh you bet we will!" Jack jumped out and said.

"Here! Take this. I made a special Danny action figure that I want you to have." Jack boomed.

Lancer looked at it and chuckled.

"Thank you. You guys take care." He waved goodbye as he turned around and walked away.

"He is such a nice teacher Jack."

"I know it, and now he can play hero with that action figure."

"Yes he can." Maddie chuckled.

"Hey Madds? Do you have any fudge around?"

Maddie looked at him and laughed some more. This was going to be an interesting day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazz sat backstage with Valerie and Tucker. Tucker and Valerie were holding hands.

"This is going to be so great! My little brother is having his own rally, and I get to help set it up." Jazz said excitedly

"Yeah, well, you practically forced your way onto the setup team." Valerie said

"Well, I wasn't going to let a bunch of amateur teenagers setting up one og the biggest days in my little brother's life." Jazz said happily

"Jazz, don't you think that your overdoing it just a little. I mean you force your way into everything. Everyone will think that you…"

Valerie cut him off

"They will think that you are a great sister. What Tucker is trying to say is that you need to calm down. You Can't do everything for him, so just let the others do a lot, alright?"

"Okay, I get what your saying. I'll back off, but only a little." She smirked

"okay guys, um I mean girls." Tucker cleared his voice

"Danny and Sam should be here any minute now."

"Yeah" Valerie broke in.

"It's 9:45, and we need to get ready."

**There we go! Part one of three I think. This was fun, and I missed writing. I really hope you guy's enjoyed this. I'll try to update again soon. Just to let you guys know, I am still a new writer. I have never written a real story before, and I can use all of the constructive criticism that you guys give me, so thanks for reading, and enjoy!**

**P.S. Sorry for the shortness**


End file.
